vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dragon Rising
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Kana Stand up boys!! がんじがらめ　あきらめ　みじめ　全てぶち壊せ 時に泣け　怒れ　叫べ　カタルシスに酔え　狂気放て　Be all you can be!! Fly high girls!! あさはかさ　あざとさ　うらめしさ　かなぐり捨てたら 高き飛瀑（ひばく）に抗い昇りきれ　大空駆け巡るドラゴンとなれ 窓を殴る激しい雨　浅い眠りを妨げられ 日々やり過ごす様を見て　イライラみんな苛（いら）つかせ 誰かが誰かを馬鹿にして　したり顔で悦に入（い）って 揚げ足とり得意で　裏でうすら笑い浮かべて 轟（とどろ）いた雷鳴が　雲間を切り裂き駆け巡る ボクらの怒り悲しみ　大地割る音に共鳴する 人の皮を被った　野獣共に弄（もてあそ）ばれた ハリボテの正義に噛み付け 嘘じゃね？　とか思うじゃね　No! No! 陰謀　野望　野暮（やぼ）な輩（やから）がまた わさわさ　金と利権に飛びつき 土地　弱み　いたずらに転がし 並べ立てるのは　美辞麗句 そんなんじゃ　人は遠のいてく くだらん　言葉遊びの連鎖に レンレン連続攻撃かますぜ グミグミ攻めあぐみ　そんな時でも 心配ご無用　ピンチも一興 いつだって　ボクらを救うのは あの日の小さな誓いだ 何度　跳ね返されたって 時にボコボコに凹（へこ）まされたって 起き上がれ　不敵に笑え　笑え 笑ってハイで走れよ　地獄まで 悔しさに打ち震え　唇噛み締め　滲むのは 紅く苦く沸き上がる　焼けるように熱い血潮だ あからさまに刻まれた　生の証（あかし）　拳で拭い 闇夜に息潜（ひそ）め　佇（たたず）む 弱い心に負けそうになったり 膝が震える時もあるだろう でもそんな時は思いだしてみてよ 君は決して一人じゃないよ 傷ついた鱗は戦いの勲章 振り向けばそこに道ができてる 再びこの命燃やしつくすために 何度でも立ち上がるよ Stand up boys!! がんじがらめ　あきらめ　みじめ　全てぶち壊せ 時に泣け　怒れ　叫べ　カタルシスに酔え　狂気放て　Be all you can be!! Fly high girls!! あさはかさ　あざとさ　うらめしさ　かなぐり捨てたら 高き飛瀑（ひばく）に抗い昇りきれ　大空駆け巡るドラゴンとなれ 轟（とどろ）いた雷鳴が　雲間を切り裂き駆け巡る ボクらの怒り悲しみ　大地割る音に共鳴する 人の皮を被った　野獣共に弄（もてあそ）ばれた ハリボテの正義に噛み付け Stand up boys!! Letra en Romaji Stand up boys!! ganji garame akirame mijime subete buchi kowase toki ni nake ikare sakebe katarushisu ni yoe kyouki hanate Be all you can be!! Fly high girls!! asahakasa azatosa urameshisa kanaguri sute tara takaki hibaku ni aragai nobori kire oozora kake meguru doragon tonare mado wo naguru hageshii ame asai nemuri wo samatage rare hibi yari sugosu sama wo mite ira ira minna ira tsukase dareka ga dareka wo baka ni shite shitari gao de etsu ni itte age ashi tori tokui de ura de usura warai uka bete todoro ita raimei ga kumoma wo kiri saki kake meguru bokura no ikari kanashimi daichi waru oto ni kyoumei suru hito no kawa wo kabutta yajuu tomo ni mote aso bareta haribote no seigi ni kami tsuke uso jane? toka omou jane No! No! inbou yabou yabo na yakara ga mata wasa wasa kane to riken ni tobi tsuki tochi yowami itazura ni koroga shi narabe tateru no wa bijire iku sonnan ja hito wa toono iteku kudaran kotoba asobi no rensa ni ren ren renzoku kougeki kamasuze gumi gumi zeme agumi sonna toki demo shinpai go muyou pinchi mo ikkyou itsu datte bokura wo sukuu no wa ano hi no chiisana chikai da nando hane kaesare tatte toki ni boko boko ni heko masaretatte oki agare futeki ni warae warae waratte hai de hashire yo jigoku made kuyashisa ni uchi furue kuchibiru kami shime nijimu no wa akaku nigaku waki agaru yakeru youni atsui chishio da akarasama ni kizamareta sei no akashi kobushi de nugui yami yo ni iki hisome tatazumu yowai kokoro ni makesou ni nattari hiza ga furueru toki mo aru darou demo sonna toki wa omoi dashite mite yo kimi wa kesshite hitori janai yo kizutsuita uroko wa tatakai no kunshou furi mukeba soko ni michi ga dekiteru futatabi kono inochi moyashi tsukusu tame ni nando demo tachi agaru yo Stand up boys!! ganji garame akirame mijime subete buchi kowase toki ni nake ikare sakebe katarushisu ni yoe kyouki hanate Be all you can be!! Fly high girls!! asahakasa azatosa urameshisa kanaguri sute tara takaki hibaku ni aragai nobori kire oozora kake meguru doragon tonare todoro ita raimei ga kumoma wo kiri saki kake meguru bokura no ikari kanashimi daichi waru oto ni kyoumei suru hito no kawa wo kabutta yajuu tomo ni mote aso bareta haribote no seigi ni kami tsuke yeah yeah wow woh wow woh yeah yeah (dragon rising rising) wow wow yeah yeah Letra en Español De pies chico! destruye todo y renuncia a la miseria llora, enojate, grita fuerte, libera tus emociones y locura, se lo que puede ser!! Vuelen alto chicas!! dela la superficialidad, el odio de lado y se astuta Puedes resistir la cascada, elevate al firmamento y vuela alto como los Dragones La fuerte lluvia golpea de nuevo la ventana perturbando mi inquieto sueño veo los días pasar, y las personas irritadas Una persona se burla de otra regodeandose con una triunfal cara Buscando errores de otros, se ríen a tus espaldas Los truenos pasan a través de las nubes, su íra y dolor resuenan en estallido en la tierra con un disfraz de humano, juego con las bestias Gruñendo en el papel mache de justicia pienso "¿es enserio?" No! No! una conspiración, traicionera, aburrida banda una vez más atraído por oro e intereses La tierra se vende y compra en vano floridas palabras se alinean si es así, los humanos se alejan cuando juegan a cambiar el mundo atacaré con mi Len Len Len aún cuando no puedo atacar con mi Gumi Gumi no me preocupo, las crisis son divertidas lo que siempre nos salva es una promsea de ese día aún si te rechazan siempre aún si te sientes deprimido levántate sin miedo y ríe y corre alto como tú risa, todo el camino al infierno temblando, frustrado aprieto mis labios el auge amarco carmesí la sangre roja caliente arde prueba de vida descarada, se limpia con un puño respirando tranquilo, inmóvil en la noche oscura Hay tiempo para que des tu debilidad tus rodillas tiemblan pero en ese momento recuerda que tu nunca estas solo mis heridas son medallas de guerra si mirás atrás, un camino haz hecho para quemar esta vida otra vez lévantate, otra vez y otra vez De pies chico! destruye todo y renuncia a la miseria llora, enojate, grita fuerte, libera tus emociones y locura, se lo que puede ser!! Vuelen alto chicas!! dela la superficialidad, el odio de lado y se astuta Puedes resistir la cascada, elevate al firmamento y vuela alto como los Dragones Categoría:Takamatt Categoría:456 Categoría:Kagome-P Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Duos Categoría:2012 Categoría:Salón de la Fama